vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Referat af Sæson 2, afsnit 4 - Stormfulde Højder
13./14. februar 2028 Flokken mødes hos Jimmy . Alle er til stede og der catches op på hvad der er sket siden sidst. Først forklarer Liam hvad han har lavet det sidste stykke tid. Han har arbejdet sammen med Pinél for at udforske Sproget og se hvordan hans diableri af Malakai har påvirket ham. Den vigtigste ændring er at han har fået Sproget. Ud over den del af arbejdet er der også blevet tid til at lave lidt stamtræsforskning på klan Malkavian. Det kan ses at alle kendte tilfælde af Sproget ligger hos Malkavians der stammer fra Pandora. Det er også blevet tydeliggjort at en af grundene til at Rose er så badass når det kommer til blodmagi er Sproget. Hun er klart stærkere end hun burde være. Dette er en smule bekymrende og bør holdes meget hemmeligt for at undgå at opportunistiske vampyrer begynder at gå efter folk med Sproget for at øge deres magt nemt og hurtigt. Jimmy er blevet kontaktet af Isobel Godwin som meget gerne vil se de billeder flokken fik fingre i i sidste afsnit. Det bliver accepteret i håb om at det kan skabe lys over land. Derudover bliver der snakket en del om hvem fra rådet der kan være forræderen der har lægget fortrolig information fra Babelsrådet. Aksel er villig til at æde sin gamle hat hvis det ikke er Pronoia. Aksel og Artem har været på eventyr i København hvor de har mødt en fyr de gerne vil introducere flokken for. Dette er Anatoly. Han bliver inviteret forbi og de fortæller historien om hvordan de mødte ham i København. For at lokke Det 32. Kompas fra Samael lagde de en fælde for ham ved at udgive sig for at ville sælge information til ham om Gry. Det kommer til konfrontation og imens de kæmper med ham dukker Anatoly op og giver den gas. De kan ikke gøre noget ved Samael da han bruger snydetriks (incoporial passage) og derudover tilkalder dæmoner der teleporter ham væk. Samael er altså en skide infernalist! beskrivelse af mødet under beskrivelsen for [[Samael] ]. Anatoly fortæller at Samael var skyld i at hele hans tidligere flok blev slået ihjel og at han derfor er ude efter hævn. Det besluttes han Anatoly kan give en hånd i flokken og så kan det planlægges hvordan man i fællesskab kan få Samael ned med nakken. 14./15. februar 2028 Flokken mødes med Isobel for at se på billederne. Der bliver kigget og diskuteret langstrakt. Den korte opsummering af Isobels pointer er: - Malkav sloges med "ørnen" på åndeplanet og tabte. Prometheus diableriserede Malkav for at holde den svækkede "ørn" fanget. - Ørnen er det samme symbol som rytteren, hesten, buen og pilene. Isobel fortæller at hun har en idé til hvordan de kan finde frem til Tusindårstemplet. Der findes en orden af Old Clan Tzimisce, Oradealigaen, som er specialister i Koldun, og som nok kan hjælpe. En af deres medlemmer, Klavia Mostovoi, er ekspert i geografisk trolddom (Geomancy). De står tilfældigvis og har et problem de gerne vil have løst, så man kan måske nå frem til en noget for noget ordning. Det skal nævnes at Ligaen samarbejder med en ånd ved navn Kupala og at Ilya Ivanov ser dem som infernalister. Oradealigaen holder til i nærheden af Oradea i Rumænien. Flokken begiver sig afsted. 15./16. og 16./17. februar 2028 Der rejses. 17./18. februar 2028 Flokken når frem til Oradealigaens tilholdssted lidt nord for Oradea. Det er ude midt i en skov og en lille vej fører frem til en 3 m høj port i en mur der strækker sig så langt øjet rækker. Over porten er en stor skulptur af en varulv. En vagt i middelalderlig udrustning råber dem an. Flokken fortæller hvad deres ærende er og bliver lukket inden for. Dette gentager sig 2 gange med større mure, porte og varulve. I Den sidste port er en ånd bundet som til gengæld har ånderne af 3 varulve bundet til sig. Scary shit! Inden for murerne er der marker, huse og mennesker der ikke ser ud til at have ændres sig de sidste 800 år. Der er tydeligvis tale om et utroligt isoleret lille stykke verden. Flokken mødes med Lazarus Oradea som agerer talsmand for Ligaen. Han fortæller at opgaven går ud på af finde ud af hvad der er sket med nogle af hans ordensmedlemmer. Den egentlige opgave er at finde Yefrem Oradea. Han drog ud for 1) at finde nogle af ordenens medlemmer (se senere) og 2) finde ud af hvorfor ånden Kupala er holdt op med at kommunikere med dem. Kupalas hjemsted er Karpaternes tinde og det var der, han tog hen. Det samme havde to af hans ordensbrødre gjort før ham, Miroslav Yubkin ca. 100 år før, som blev dræbt af varulve og hvis sjæl nu er bundet til porten, og Anatolya Uvarov i år 1600. Det er altså lidt længe siden. Flokken bliver advaret om at der kan være varulve i området. Efter at have takket ja til at udføre opgaven får flokken lov til at tale med Klavia. Hun er en distræt kvinde klædt i 1800-tals herretøj, og hun er meget interesseret i verden uden for. Især moderne GPS teknologi finder hun fascinerende omend uforståeligt. Hun vil gerne hjælpe flokken hvis de klarer opgaven. Flokken forsyner sig med lidt sølvvåben og begiver sig mod Karpaterne. 18./19. --> 20./21. februar 2028 Der rejses til Karpaterne og flokken når frem til foden af det store bjerg. Der er to veje rundt. En lang vej og en kort vej. Den korte vej tager flokken lige igennem varulveland men kræver mindre blod. Det besluttes at tage den korte vej. Turen går fra hule til hule over de tre dage. På andendagen kommer flokken forbi noget der ligner et perfekt bagholdssted i en kløft hvor der oven i købet kan skimtes en et varulvebander på kanten af kløften. Aksel slører dem og de sniger sig igennem. I den 2. hule finder de resterne af knogler fra mennesker andre mennesker tydeligvis har gnavet i. I løbet af dagen får de besøg af en gruppe kropsmodificerede warghouls, Szlachta. Det lykkes Aksel af sløre flokken og blodtjenerne går igen. Flokken bevæger sig derefter til toppen af bjerget. De kan nu tydeligt mærke en mægtig entitet hænger over bjerget og det føles som om den leder efter dem og kommer tættere på at finde dem, når de bruger fysiske discipliner. I toppen af bjerget er en lang gang der fører ned i bjerget. Den fører til en hule hvor blodtjenerne opholder sig. Ved hjælp af sløring igen kommer flokken forbi og bevæger sig længere ned i bjerget. En snoende gang fører dem dybere og dybere ned til de når en åbning som leder ind i midten af det gangen har snoet sig om. Der er sprækker i gulvet som lyser glødende op og i midten er en stor monstrøs skikkelse. Flokken prøver at tale med ham, men efter de spørger til Yefrem, siger han kun at Yefrem kke findes mere og at nu skal de dø. Efter en mægtig kamp med munstet (som tager Chiroptean Maurauder-form) hvor vores helte bliver mørbanket godt og grundigt bliver han nedlagt. I kampen viser Anatoly at han i virkeligheden er Salubri antitribu! Der er et rum ved siden af hvor det viser sig at en Vozhd gemmer sig. Det skal flokken ikke nyde noget af og de samler den torpide vampyr de lige har nedkæmpet op og går op og slagter Szlachta. Der bliver fundet en dagbog som er Yefrems dagbog. Den beskriver, hvordan han kom her og kan se at Anatolya er kommet ind men ikke ud. Yefrem bliver her og bliver med tiden lokket til at bruge Vicissitude af en mystisk stemme, selvom det er imod Oradealigaens regler. Langsomt overtages han af denne entitet som undertrykker Kupala og Yefrem skriver, at han nu "tjener bjerget anden herre". Artem diableriserer Yefrem og bliver overvældet af dette. Han mister bevidstheden. Aksel bærer Artem ned til næste hule imens de andre bliver på toppen af bjerget. De sover generelt elendigt den nat og kan mærke entiteten søge efter dem 21./22. februar 2028 Flokken vågner. Alt er dårligt. De 4 der har sovet på toppen af bjerget bevæger mod anden hule. De når lige akkurat i sikkerhed inden solen står op. 22./23. februar 2028 Jimmy vågner ikke op den følgende nat. Der bliver hanket op i ham og et mad dash mod hule 1 bliver gjort. Der er ikke tid til at snige sig igennem kløften og der bliver løber i fulde firspring. Hulen bliver nået. 23/24 februar Alle vågner denne nat. Hurra!! Der bliver trekket ned til bilen og der åndes lettet op, da motoren starter og flokken kører væk. Der bliver fundet et safe house og det aftales at Jimmy, Gry og Liam skal præsentere sagen for Oradealigaen. 24./25. og 25./26. februar 2028 Der jages og køres til Oradea. 26./27. februar 2028 og frem Flokken venter og venter og venter på at få lov til at snakke med Oradealigaens leder, Rasputin Igor Brezcek. Aksel, Artem og Anatoly mister tålmodigheden og tager afsted. Team Nerd bliver hængende og læser i biblioteket. 9./10. marts 2028 De kan nu modtages. Rasputin tager imod dem i sin festsal, hvor der er dækket op med mad i alle afskygninger. Sagen fremlægges. Det tager lang tid. Alt tager lang tid med Rasputin. Han tror ikke på hvad de siger om at Kupala er undertrykt af en anden entitet. De giver ham dagbogen og da han ser ud til ikke at have mere at sige til dem, går de. Klavia hjælper dem nu med at finde Tusindårstemplet. Ved at fortælle historien om deres søgen indtil nu kan hun regne sig frem til det eneste logiske sted hvor det kan være: Aragats-bjerget i Armenien. 11./12. marts 2028 Artem sover trygt i sin hule i Skt. Petersborg. Eller det vil sige, han har faktisk en masse sygt syge og nederen mareridt. Jimmy, Gry og Liam når tilbage til Skt. Petersborg. Aksell og Anatoly er på varulvejagt. Da Nidhug var kommet ned fra det store bjerg i Karpaterne, spurgte Aksel om han havde flokkens tilladelse til at gå på varulvejagt. Denne forespørgsel blev afvist. Derfor besluttede Aksel og Anatoly at de ville tage på jagt efter at de forlod Team Nerd i biblioteket hos Oradealigaen. Til deres skuffelse var varulvestammen Hylet ikke længere at finde på bjerget. I stedet fandt de resterne af stammens lejr. I en stenhytte fandt de liget af en menneskeskikkelse, tydeligvis en gammel varulv der var sovet ind. I dens hænder knugede liget en bog og om halsen hang en sten i en halskæde. Anatoly og Aksel fandt ud af at stenen passede - som en slags nøgle - til et alter i bjerget. Via denne skulle man efter sigende kunne kommunikere med Kupala. Bogen beskrev, at Kupala havde forladt bjerget, og at stammen Hylet var svækket. Den gamle varulv døde, mens den ventede på assistance fra Vindvandrer, som aldrig nåede frem. 12./13. marts 2028 Anatoly optages i flokken! Alle er med på at det betyder at Samael skal nakkes! (Og at han skal nakkes af Anatoly). 17./18. marts 2028 Der er møde i Babelsrådets indercirkel. Jimmy fremlægger hvordan flokken har fundet frem til hvor Tusindårstemplet er. Ilya Ivanov bliver skide sur over at de har samarbejdet med Oradealigaen. Der udvikler sig en heftig diskussion, der minder om alle mod Ilya. I hvert fald gør Ivan Novokov sit for at puste til gløderne, imens repræsentanter fra Ordo Obscura afviser Ilyas anklager om kætteri. Jimmy lander sig også og stiller sig imod Ilyas påstande. Ilya forlader rådet i vrede. Ivan Novokov ser sit snit til at den Sorte Hånd kan tage æren for at gå først ind i Tusindårstemplet. Vladimir Brego, kardinal af Vestrusland, får dog på elegant og manipulerende vis sikret Nidhugs deltagelse. Det bliver vedtaget at Nidhug og den Sorte Hånd vil være dem der tager mod Aragatsbjerget for at finde Tusindårstemplet! Kategori:Referater